The 39 Clues
The 39 Clues is a ten-book series by a combination of authors. General Plot Amy and Dan Cahill never knew their parents. They passed away in a fire when the siblings were young and their stingy Aunt Beatrice became their guardian. However, on the weekends, Amy and Dan stayed with their grandmother, Grace Cahill, whose adventurous life gave her great stories to entertain her grandchildren with. When Grace passes away, many relatives gather at the reading of her will. Amy and Dan learn that they are part of the Cahill family: an ancient family with four main branches: the Lucians, Janus, Tomases, and Ekaterinas, commonly called Ekats. The founders of the Cahills, Gideon and Olivia Cahill had discovered a secret so powerful, that whoever found it would become the most powerful person in the entire world. In order to find the great secret, the searcher must have 39 different clues, hidden throughout the world. When Grace dies and her will is read, selectively chosen relatives had to make a choice: accept $1,000,000 or take the first clue and start the hunt. Numerous relatives leave with the million dollars, but seven teams stay: * The Holt Family * Irina Spasky * Ian and Natalie Kabra * The Starling Family * Alistair Oh * Jonah Wizard and the seventh team being Amy and Dan. The two set off with their au-pair, Nellie Gomez for the adventure of their life and to find the great secret. Books The 39 Clues consists of ten books. The ninth book, Storm Warning is to be released on May 25, 2010. Book One: The Maze of Bones The Maze of Bones is the first book. Amy and Dan learn about the Cahill family, and travel to Philadelphia, Boston, and ultimately, France in search of a clue left by Benjamin Franklin. With them travels their au-pair, Nellie Gomez. Book Two: One False Note Book Three: The Sword Thief Book Four: Beyond the Grave Book Five: The Black Circle In the fifth book, The Black Circle, Amy and Dan travel to Russia in hunt of a clue. Pairing up with The Holts, the two teams travel to multiple cities to find this clue. Amy and Dan meet NRR a mysterious character who knows their parents. We discover Irina Spasky's past, and we again see the Man in Black. Book Six: In Too Deep Down under, in the Australian wilderness, Amy and Dan meet her uncle, Shep, and hunt down on of the clues. In this book, Amy realizes about the fire, and tries to remember what exactly happened, and is surprised when she finds who was there. Towards the end of the book, Irina Spasky dies, sacrificing her life for Amy and Dan. Book Seven: The Viper's Nest Amy and Dan travel to South Africa, where they enter the Tomas stronghold. After finding the clue, Dan is poisoned by Isabel Kabra , forcing them to get the antidote at Grace's abode. There, they find out that they belong to the Madrigal branch. Book Eight: The Emperor's Code In The Emperor's Code, Amy and Dan travel to China with Nellie in search of the clue. Book Nine: Storm Warning Storm Warning will be released May 25, 2010. It is suspected to take place in Jamaica, but nothing is confirmed. Book Ten: Into the Gauntlet Authors Below are all the authors that have written, or will write, a book in The 39 Clues series. Click on the author page for more information. Rick Riordan Rick Riordan wrote The Maze of Bones. Gordon Korman Gordon Korman wrote One False Note and The Emperor's Code. Peter Lerangis Peter Lerangis wrote The Sword Thief and The Viper's Nest. Jude Watson Jude Watson wrote Beyond the Grave and In Too Deep. Patrick Carman Patrick Carman wrote The Black Circle. Linda Sue Park Linda Sue Park wrote Storm Warning. Margaret Peterson Haddix Margaret Peterson Haddix will write Into the Gauntlet. Characters The main characters are listed below. For the complete list of characters, please click here. * Amy Cahill * Dan Cahill * Grace Cahill * Hope Cahill * Arthur Trent * Nellie Gomez * Saladin * Alistair Oh * Bae Oh * Irina Spasky * Isabel Kabra * Vikram Kabra * Ian Kabra * Natalie Kabra * The Holt Family * Jonah Wizard Clues Cards When buying a ''39 Clues book, you can purchase the book alone, or the book with a pack of 6 cards for an additional cost. Also, three card packs have been released that each have sixteen additional cards. * Card Pack 1: Secrets and Sabotage * Card Pack 2: Branch vs. Branch * Card Pack 3: The Rise of the Madrigals The fourth card pack, Card Pack 4: End Game will be released in June. A code on the bottom of the cards can be entered into the official website, where cards are combined to create clues. Riddles, codes, letters, pictures, and other information are on these cards. Two puzzle cards are in each book-pack. 39 Clues Website The 39 Clues website is where readers of the books can go online and create an account. Players take a quiz that places them into one of the four main branches. Once online, players can play games, complete missions, and design their own player card that can be shared with other users. Cards are sold, from either the purchase of the books or the card packs, and their codes entered online. Cards can be combined to make clues. Some clues are available from missions. (Please see the talk page in the upper right hand corner of the screen.) Trivia * Dan mentions in The Maze of Bones that there could be 39 clues because, "39 is a sweet number. It's 13 x 3. It's also the sum of five prime numbers in a row - 3,5,7,11, and 13. And if you add the first three powers of three, 31, 32, and 33, you get 39." Category:Books